


Knock Knock

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs uses a Knock Knock joke in a really cute way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

Vechs' POV

I was on my way to Aurey's house. We have been dating for almost 2 years. I love her so much. I nervously rub the ring box in my pocket. 

I get to her door and knock. She answers not long after.

"Hi Aurey, you look amazing." I say.   
She really did though. 

"Hi Vechsy, you ready to go?"

"Yup" I say and intertwine our fingers.

Me and Aurey make our way to a fancy restaurant. The waiter seats us. We talk some while we eat. After we finish we make our way to the nearby park. 

I lead Aurey to a bench. It is a little dark out but the street light is providing just enough light. 

"Knock knock" I say

"Who's there?" Aurey asks giggle looking slightly confused

"Marry" 

"Marry who?" 

"Marry me" I say and get down on one knee and pull out the ring box. The ring has a diamond surrounded by smaller rainbow gems. 

Aurey puts her hand over her mouth and has tears in her eyes.

"Yes of course!" she finally says before kissing me.

I finally pull away and slip the ring onto her finger. 

"I love you so much Aurey" I say with tears in my eyes

"I love you to Vechs" Aurey replies.


End file.
